


Beg and Obey

by supernerd18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Smut, bjs, butt stuff, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernerd18/pseuds/supernerd18
Summary: So, I saw some art and wrote some smut to that one scene in Season One's "Taking Flight."The artists are linked in the story. All artistic credit to them! I own nothing. Characters are not 18+ hence the underage warning. :)





	Beg and Obey

Updated 08/14/2017.

[Comic](http://sleepy-moans.tumblr.com/post/163825597439/free-him-pt-1) (linked below) [Art Piece 1 ](https://all-homo-bro.tumblr.com/post/163870946787)(linked below) [Art Piece 2](https://chrompoisedcompost.tumblr.com/post/162820561382/8) (linked below)

* * *

 Lance was thrilled to see the Red Lion flying his way. He hoped Keith was just messing with him when he said their helmets were losing connection earlier.

He was sure the others would find him regardless, but he didn’t want to wait around for that. Getting tricked and tied to a tree by a two-faced female alien was embarrassing enough. He would hate for someone to come around and see him like this. 

The Lion landed next to him, and Keith stepped out. Lance was grateful he came to untie him like he’d asked. But then he noticed something on his face. At first, his grin looked comforting, as though Keith were happy to see that was Lance alright, but when he got a better look, he noticed it looked a bit more…devious? Lance didn’t want to believe his interpretation.

“Hey, Keith.” he greeted solemnly. “Thanks for coming back for me.”

“Sure thing.” he shrugged. “[So, uh...](http://sleepy-moans.tumblr.com/post/163825597439/free-him-pt-1) What exactly happened here?” Lance explained in minimal detail, avoiding Keith’s gaze as he spoke. The red paladin snorted at the end of his story. “You know you deserve this, right?” he mused, leaning over the other paladin with a mocking expression.

Lance blushed in embarrassment. “Yes...” he mumbled. “Would you please free me now?”

“Hmm...” Keith mused some more. “I don’t know... I feel like you should... _beg_ a bit more.” He ruffled the blue paladin’s hair and he slid down the tree as he brought his hands behind is head in a carefree motion.

Lance’s ears must have been damaged; there was no way Keith just uttered those words. “W-what the QUIZNAK, Keith!?”

The red paladin got comfortable in his seat. “You heard me. Take your time. I’ve got all day, right?”

Lance huffed, sliding down the tree in aggravation. He eventually apologized for troubling the lot of them by getting tricked and tied to a tree. He thanked Keith again for coming and gave him the biggest puppy-eyes he could muster, but he wasn’t budging. Lance sighed in a sort of defeat. “I just... What do you want me to do?”

Keith looked at Lance with low eyes and grinned. Then his gaze went elsewhere, and he bluntly examined Lance’s curves. Lance blushed and looked over his shoulder at his behind. “W- what? Is there dirt on it?”

“No, you’re fine. I was just… You seem to be enjoying yourself.” he chuckled.

“Huh?” the blue paladin hiccuped as he blushed red. “How do you think I’m enjoying-”

Keith then shifted and leaned in to kiss Lance on the mouth deeply. Lance froze at the sudden contact, but quickly loosened up, the blush returning to his cheeks. “I want you...to  _beg_.” Keith reiterated as he pulled away.

Lance huffed hot breath in the red paladin’s face as he spoke. “P- please? Please untie me, Keith. I’ll be good...and do whatever you say.” He was unaware when it happened, but he’d fallen into a daze.

“Stand up.” the red paladin ordered. Lance complied as he blushed at the softness of Keith’s voice. [Keith then](https://all-homo-bro.tumblr.com/post/163870946787) got behind him and pressed his hand against Lance’s back. “Don’t fret. I lied when I said you didn’t have dirt on your ass.” Keith admitted as he brushed the fictitious debris from him. There was never any dirt.

The blue paladin raised a brow and looked over his shoulder, blushing a deeper red when he saw Keith’s devious expression. He was sure this was a hallucination; he must have hit his head and blacked out at some point and now he was dreaming. There was no way Keith actually found his ass enticing.

“K- Keith, please... Cut it out. Just untie me, please.” the blue paladin pleaded.

“What’s the rush? We’re the only ones out here. No one’s going to see you like this...” Keith brought himself to Lance’s ear as he added, “Only me...” His soft voice and hot breath sent shivers throughout the blue paladin’s body.

He hated all of this...teasing, was it? Lance didn’t know what to call it, but he hated every second of it. But in the same breath, he wanted more. He just wanted Keith to free his damn hands and do what he wanted to do with him already. Quickly, before someone saw them.

At his own pace, Keith eventually severed the wire that bound Lance’s wrists together and returned his helmet to him before they went back to the Red Lion, Keith ushering Lance along with his hand at the small of his back. It was clear that Keith wanted something, but Lance wanted to show thanks before he let the red paladin have him.

“I’ll finish what I started once we get back to the castle.” Keith whispered as they entered the cockpit. He then put his helmet on and made his way to the pilot’s chair.

But Lance wasn’t going to let him get away so quickly. He grabbed Keith by the collar of his armor and pushed him down into the chair, then took his helmet off and tossed it to the side and got down on his knees, spreading Keith’s wide. The red paladin sat in awe.

“Flipping the script, are we?” he mused again.

“Shut up.” Lance nearly growled as he searched for a way to reveal Keith’s growing arousal. The red paladin helped him along and pulled down a piece of his suit. Lance looked up and gave him a sly look.

Keith grabbed a fist full of his hair. “Get to work.”

Lance winced but smiled broadly as he hummed, “Yes, sir.” a hot red painting his cheeks. He didn’t need to waste time bringing Keith up to his fullest; when he looked back down, he was already there. [Lance ran](https://chrompoisedcompost.tumblr.com/post/162820561382/8) his tongue over Keith’s length and kissed his tip over and over until he couldn’t help but release a moan. Keith quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, remembering he still had his helmet on.

“Not so fun being teased, now is it?” Lance mused with a wink.

“Keith, is everything alright?” Shiro then asked through the intercom.

“Y- yeah. Everything’s fine... I’m just having a hard time...getting these cuffs off.”

Lance snickered and gave Keith another lick. “I get it... ‘A hard time’.” he tried to stifle a chuckle.

Keith huffed as he practically ripped his helmet off and threw it to the side. “Enough,” he growled as he took hold of Lance’s hair again. “Put it in your mouth. Now.”

Lance moaned as Keith grabbed his hair this time, and didn’t hesitate to take him into his mouth when he told him to. He pressed his tongue against Keith’s shaft and let hot saliva drool down his chin as he moved his head to a steady rhythm.

Once he felt Keith’s grip on his hair tightening, he began to move faster and suck harder. The red paladin nearly gasped for air, but didn’t tell him to slow down or stop. It was too good.

Lance looked up again and saw Keith’s face red hot, a trail of drool dripping from his lips. He was proud of his work, and was certainly going to continue when the red paladin pulled his head back. His mouth released suction with a pop. “Can’t take anymore, huh?” Lance chuckled.

“Shut up...” Keith slurred, getting up from the chair as he grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled him onto the seat. He put his leg up and leaned over the blue paladin as he whispered in a daze, “Give me that ass.”

Lance moaned as Keith rubbed against him and did as he was told, pulling down the back part of his suit and exposing what Keith wanted. Meanwhile, Keith took his gloves off and stuck his fingers in Lance’s mouth to wet them. Once the throbbing became unbearable, Keith pressed Lance down and widened his opening with his fingers as much and as quickly as he could before he began to slide in.

Lance drooled like a dog all over the piloting chair as Keith pressed on his back and pumped himself in and out, first with his fingers and later with his length. It all hurt like a bitch initially, but Lance quickly loosened up like he had before and allowed Keith in. The motion felt so good, Lance was sure he was in a dream.

Keith leaned over him as he came close, and crossed his arms around Lance’s waist, holding him close and breathing onto his neck. Lance let scruff moans spill from his throat as Keith pumped faster and deeper into him. Lance tried to hold it in as best as he could so as not to dirty the seat, but he didn’t give a fuck about the cleanliness of the chair right now. He couldn’t help but release everything when Keith gave him his final thrusts, nibbling and moaning into the crook of his neck.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and noticed._

_Thanks for 700+ hits in two days! AAAAAHHH :)_

[Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/lizzywrites)

 


End file.
